Girls un Panzer- A Day in St Gloriana
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: a slice of life one-shot short story of oriana students loosely based on Asian Word of tanks clan [STGGA] member.


**A DAY IN ST. GLORIANA**

* * *

"Okay, the tank lineup for our next team-skirmish battle will be decided now" Camellia brief the freshmen team. "4 Cromwell Cruiser tank, 2 Comet Cruiser tank, and 2 17pdr Achilles SP Gun" she explains further to the freshman team that joined Sensha-do club Few Weeks ago.

If you have already learned the basics of handling your tank, now you girls can perform a mockup battle of team against each other" Orange Pekoe explains the game rule to them. "The last surviving tank will be considered as the winner"

"Question, do we use live ammunition in the battle?" one of the freshmen asked both of them.

"Of course, this is not a simulation anymore, no more simulation exercise, you'll use your own skills to pilot your tank to victory" A simple speech from Camellia bring the Freshmen's spirits up, inspiring them to practice Sensha-do more further.

* * *

"Rize" a familiar voice calling her, while she was cleaning her optical gunnery sight, Along with her, Shoumei; her commander in charge of their 17pdr M10 I/C Achilles Self-propelled gun, who was cleaning the indirect artillery sight, noticed the voice too.

"Cassian?" Rize quickly recognize her as Golden Cassian, the radio operator for the Crusader cruiser tank. "What's the matter?" She asked her.

"Commander Darjeeling called you to her room" Golden Cassian informs her.

"Me? What cause?" She asked her back.

"I don't know much, but I heard that there's something involving yourself and our previous friendly battle with the Maginot line school" She roughly explains while holding her mp3 player with her right hand.

"I see…" Rize replied. But deep inside her heart, now she knows that she will be screwed considering that her secret was finally revealed.

"Rize, what's with the long face?" Shoumei asking her, noticing that Rize was sweating a lot while her face was pale and looks like she is worried about something.

"Ah!? Oh, nothing" Surprised by her own commander, she tried to hide her secret away from her commander before hopping out from the tank into the ground. "Tell Konacha to clean the breech of the gun later, I'll be heading off to meet our commander"

"Okay"

* * *

"Okay girls, who want some Tea?" Jasmine insists the girls to drink her self-made tea for their tea time.

"I'll pass, I can make my own tea" Baihao Yinzhen replied, reading the magazine while sipping her tea.

"I'll pass too, I'm not in the mood for tea right now" Emperor Pu Er replied, keeping herself busy with anything as long as she avoids drinking Jasmine's tea.

"Don't worry girls, I have already perfected my method of making my tea" Jasmine still insist them to drink her tea.

"The last thing happened with your own tea Is that you made the entire Sensha-do team hospitalized by your own tea" Pu Er still remember her experience of drinking Jasmine's tea.

"For God sakes, my tea isn't that bad" Jasmine exclaimed, denying that her tea isn't that bad.

"Okay, for your sake, I'll drink your tea" Yinzhen finally gave up, reaching for the teacup on the table. Pu Er also join her while Jasmine pour her tea to all three teacup, serving both of the girls as well as herself.

"Kampei" All three of them drink the tea at the same time.

* * *

While walking back from the tank roster back to their home, Konacha; with her sister, Sencha were walking along the road out from their school back to their home. As both of them walked pass the bakery store, an ambulance passed the road, raising curiousity inside their mind.

"What's with the ambulance?" said Konacha, noticing that the ambulance entered their school.

"Dunno, could be some accident or some training gone wrong" said Sencha.

Shortly afterward, Mint Green; the Commander from one of the Matilda Infantry tank joined them after exiting the school's gate.

"Yo girls" Mint Green greet them.

"Hi Mint" Sencha greets her back. "Any answer on the Ambulance earlier?" she ask her.

"Ah, that ambulance earlier?" said Mint Green "I was passing the infamy shortly before exiting the school when I saw Jasmine, Yinzhen, and Pu Er were hospitalized by Jasmine's own tea"

"Her own tea? Damn… her tea is one force to be reckoned with" said Konacha, feeling the chilling sensation running down to her spine.

"Hey Mint, do you want to join us for tonight's dinner?" Sencha asking her, inviting her for the dinner tonight at their home, considering that their home was next to each other.

"Okay, as long it's free for me " She replied. "Next time, it will be my treat n my house" she adds.

"We'll be waiting for that" said Konacha and Sencha simultaneously.

"You're both really are close sibling"

* * *

"For what reason do you call me Commander Darjeeling?" asked Rize, standing directly in front of Darjeeling, Assam, and Peppermint.

"You must know that Maginot Line sent us this report" said Darjeeling "It seems that they sent a report of several of their students were hospitalized due to eating chocolate tainted with what seems to be a chocolate gift tainted with Laxative." She explains further to her.

"Now, are you the one that give them those present chocolate?" said Peppermint, acting as the Deputy commander of Sensha-do team.

"Y—Yes, Peppermint-Sama" She replied, answering the question with faintly slow voice filled with guilt. "I acknowledge my own fault and I will take that responsibility to myself"

"As far as I want to punish you right now, let Darjeeling decide your fate from now on" said Peppermint.

"I don't care what you have done to them. In my opinion, they deserve it since they defeat us and arrogantly mock us" said Darjeeling. "You know what they say; All is fair in love and war" Darjeeling then smiles to Rize.

"S—So…That means…I'm not being punished?" said Rize.

"I Have no intention punishing you, since you strategy always hit the point all the time" Darjeeling replied, praising her.

"Thanks Darjeeling-Sama!" Rize without hesitation hugged Darjeeling, being watched by both Assam and Peppermint.

"Uhm… Rize, youre suffocating me…." Darjeeling suffocated as Rize hugging her tightly with Joy. Peppermint could only laugh at them as Assam carve a simple smiles to Rize.

* * *

"So, how's your Meeting with Darjeeling-Sama?" Shoumei greets her, after Rize arrived at her home.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just some tactical discussion with Darjeeling-Sama" she replied, hiding the truth.

"Looks like you always become the reference guide for our team more often lately" said Shoumei, serving their dinner. "Come, enjoy the food I serve especially for you" she adds.

"If it wasn't the fact that you also stay here, I would be starved to death" said Rize, flattering Shoumei, since she's the one who usually cooks her meals.

"All is well served; you teach me about strategy, I give you meals"

As both of them laughed, the night was brightly filled with shining stars as the moon brightens the whole ocean surrounding St. Gloriana Academy Warship.

"Look at the beautiful sight tonight…" said Shoumei, watching the night skies filled with stars from the window.

"It sure is beautiful tonight" Rize replied.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author note-**

**Several character inside the story are based on the real St. Gloriana Asian clan player [STGGA] in World of tanks MMORPG game, including myself indirectly inside the story.**

**Credit given to Actas, the producer of Girls und Panzer. Credit also given to the tea name mentioned in the story *Laugh silently, point to my own [STGGA] member***


End file.
